It is generally known that functional vision impairments, such as
a. Myopia (Nearsightedness) PA1 b. Hyperopia (Farsightedness) PA1 c. Amblyopia (Lazy Eye) PA1 d. Presbyopia (Aging Processes or Eye Strain) PA1 e. Monocular or Binocular Vision Imbalances Muscle and Nerve Imbalance PA1 f. Learning Disabilities or Poor Vision Perception PA1 g. Accommodation (Focusing) PA1 h. Convergence (Centering) PA1 i. Strabismus (Wandering Eye)
can be corrected or at least improved by the repeated performance of certain eye exercises. For example, amblyopia (lazy eye) can be corrected by having the patient repeatedly alternately focus his lazy eye first on a near and then a distant object while the other eye is patched. To be effective, of course, such exercises must be performed daily. Children, particularly, are often not easily motivated to faithfully perform the exercises and it has not, in the past been generally possible to monitor either the performance of the exercises or the improvements resulting therefrom over short periods of time.
A need exists, therefore, for means for encouraging the faithful performance of various eye exercises, and, as desired, for monitoring the performance of the exercises and the day to day improvements obtained thereby.